¿Cuál es tu deseo más profundo?
by KurenaiNoAngel
Summary: AVISO: spoilers de COHF Dos meses después de salir de Edom, Alec sigue teniendo pesadillas de lo que ocurrió allí. "Te necesito para vivir, Alexander".


AVISO: SPOILERS DE COHF

Ayer de madrugada finalicé al fin COHF y mis sentimientos por Malec eran tan inmensos e intensos que simplemente no he podido evitar lanzarme hacia un nuevo fic. Amo profundamente la evolución de Alec en este libro y el protagonismo que ha tenido. Y aunque se podría decir que Magnus ha sido más bien un secundario, las escenas que ha protagonizado junto al cazador han sido simplemente preciosas, honestas y con mucho sentimiento. Este libro ha dejado escenas maravillosas y frases que se te clavan en el corazón y te llegan al alma, y eso es un poco lo que he tratado de recoger en este fic, algunos de esos sentimientos, frases y escenas. He disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo y aunque no se ha resuelto el problema principal de esta pareja (la dichosa inmortalidad), he de decir que me ha gustado mucho como Cassandra ha solucionado las tensiones que existían entre ellos y ha conseguido que por fin, después de seis libros, sean felices y tengan lo que se merecen. El detalle más bonito ha sido que Robert se disculpe ante Alec por su comportamiento y afirme estar orgulloso de él, independientemente de su orientación sexual. Podría decir muchas más cosas de estos dos, pero sería demasiado discurso. Quiero agradecer y dedicar este fic a Marina, mi Magnus, que me ha soportado mientras leía el libro y lloraba y sufría con ella por nuestros pequeños. Espero que lo disfrutéis y me dejéis vuestras críticas.

Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare.

* * *

Sus nerviosas manos acariciaban suavemente la portada, sin atreverse a realizar gestos más allá de aquellos. "Querido Alexander…" rezaba la primera página. En aquel cuaderno estaba recogida la vida de Magnus, esa información por la que tan arduamente había luchado y que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le habían provocado al nephilim. No obstante, seguía vacilando cada vez que aquella libreta caía en sus manos. La guardó cuidadosamente en el cajón donde siempre permanecía y se incorporó. Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y sonrió para sí mismo. El despacho de Magnus había sufrido una gran transformación desde que Alec había tomado la decisión de mudarse con él. El cuarto se dividía en dos espacios, un destinado propiamente al despacho como tal y otro usado como sala de armas. De las paredes colgaban katanas, espadas, dagas. Había estanterías esparcidas con chakrams, cuchillos serafines y su favorito, el arco, acompañado de multitud de flechas de todo tipo. Habían decidido que, a pesar de que seguía visitando constantemente el Instituto y a su familia, lo más prudente era que el loft tuviera su propia reserva de armamento por lo que pudiera pasar y para poder acceder a ellas en caso de emergencia. A Magnus no le hacía especial ilusión que su querido apartamento tuviera un espacio propio dedicado a las armas, pero debía admitir, a regañadientes, que era lo más práctico. Además, Alec ya le había advertido de las consecuencias de convivir con un cazador de sombras y esa era una de ellas. La otra, y la que probablemente el brujo llevaba peor, era tener un armario solo de ropa de combate. Magnus sufría porque seguía sin entender el porqué del negro. Consideraba que un toque de color daría alegría a los uniformes y Alec había dado hacía tiempo la conversación por perdida.

Rozó su arco con la punta de los dedos y con un escalofrío recordó la última ocasión en la que había sido utilizado. _Edom_. Cerró los ojos y las imágenes en tonos como la sangre acudían tras sus párpados. Jadeó y sacudió la cabeza. Se negaba a admitirlo abiertamente, pero desde su vuelta del infierno sufría pesadillas. Una y otra vez veía a Magnus encadenado y medio destrozado, creyendo que moriría allí y Alec con él. Veía a Isabelle pálida entre sus brazos, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y él allí, sin poder hacer nada más que cubrirla de iriatzes inútiles que en aquellas tierras apenas eran servibles. Magnus suplicándole que se salvara, que le abandonara. Una angustia creciente nació en su pecho y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Los cazadores de sombras no lloraban. Alec había tenido que luchar contra sus emociones en Edom y mantener la compostura, pero cuando las pesadillas le atormentaban le costaba mostrarse implacable ante ellas. Parpadeó varias veces y apenas fue consciente de su puño fuertemente cerrado y de la presencia de Magnus recostado contra el marco de la puerta.

Giró rápidamente la cabeza pero no a tiempo para que el brujo, que se había aproximado hasta él con paso silencioso, se fijara en sus ojos enrojecidos. Sintió sus delgados brazos rodearle la cintura por detrás y su mentón levemente apoyado en el hueco de su cuello. Estaban tan cerca que su aliento movía algunos mechones de pelo azabache.

-¿Estás bien? –susurró suavemente en su oído. Alec asintió. –Ya no puedes mentirme, Alexander. –le hizo girar entre sus brazos y mirarlo a la cara.

-Han pasado dos meses y sigo sin olvidar todo lo que pasó con Sebastian. –confesó, afectado.

-Dos meses es muy poco tiempo para desterrar de nuestra cabeza y nuestro corazón los momentos que vivimos allí, Alexander. Fue demasiado horrible y es algo que nos marcará para siempre, queramos o no.

-Sigo creyendo que no fue justo que te vieras involucrado en ese incidente. Después de todo, era un problema de los cazadores de sombras principalmente.

-Se convirtió en mi problema cuando me enamoré de uno de ellos. -la yema de su dedo se deslizó debajo de sus ojos azules para secar una lágrima traviesa. –Tú siempre serás mi problema. –le dedicó una ligera sonrisa. Alec se sonrojó. –Te necesito para vivir, ¿recuerdas? –dijo, repitiendo las palabras que le había dedicado al nephilim poco antes de su partida a Alacante.

Alec acarició sus pómulos, dibujando una línea descendente por su mandíbula y asintió.

-El plan de entrada al Edom era estúpido desde el principio. Es más, ni siquiera había plan, solo encontrar la puerta en la Corte Seelie. Se supone que yo soy el responsable y el que actúa guiado por la lógica. –Magnus esperó a que continuara, sin prisa, mientras sentía la mano de Alec cálida sobre su piel y un cosquilleo allí donde le tocaba. –Pero era como si mi mente se negara a procesar todo aquello. Tan solo repetía una y otra vez, "Magnus está allí". "Magnus está en peligro". No podía… -su voz pareció quebrarse unos instantes. –No podía tan solo quedarme en Idris de brazos cruzados y no hacer nada.

-Alexander… -sus ojos de gato estaban fijos en los de él, tan azules, tan intensos, unos ojos que jamás podría olvidar ni en cientos de años. Notaba el dolor en sus palabras clavándose en él como afiladas cuchillas, el sufrimiento que había que tenido que pasar.

-Luego me dijiste que querías compartir tu vida conmigo, tu pasado, tu presente, tu futuro. Fue entonces cuando supe que todo había valido la pena y que sería capaz de arriesgar mi vida una y otra vez si eso significaba que ibas a estar aquí, conmigo. –Magnus tomó la mano del cazador que descansaba en su mejilla y la deslizó hasta su propio corazón.

-Me has salvado la vida, Alexander. Y no solo físicamente. Dejé de sentir, Alec. Dejé de querer vivir, de querer enamorarme. Dejé de tener esperanza en una vida que lo único que me daba era cierto dolor y esporádico placer. No había nadie para mí, no había nada. Y luego apareciste. Entraste como un torbellino y volví a tener fe. Fe en ti. Fe en mí. Fe en nosotros. –suspiró y observó como el labio inferior del nephilim temblaba. –Te necesito, Alexander Lightwood. Te necesito y necesito que me necesites como te necesito yo a ti. Tuve que presenciar el infierno para ser consciente de ello y me lamento. Sé que fue una experiencia terrible y que va a doler durante mucho tiempo. Llámame egoísta, pero en el fondo me alegro de las cosas buenas que sacamos de aquello. Me hizo darme cuenta de que por mucho que intente negarlo, mi corazón te pertenece. Y eso es algo que nada ni nadie podrá cambiar. –terminó sus palabras en un murmullo y Alec fue consciente de que había estado manteniendo la respiración durante todo el discurso del brujo.

Magnus sonrió con dulzura y presionó sus labios con los del cazador. Alec sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y temblar, una chispa le recorrió y supo que jamás estaría tan cerca de tocar el cielo como en aquel instante.

-Alec… -lamió su labio inferior y se separó. –Qué viste cuando llegaste a Edom. Qué soñaste. –preguntó en voz baja. El nephilim le miró unos segundos sin entender a qué venía eso tan repentinamente. –Es algo que he querido preguntarte desde que regresamos. –respondió a su pregunta tácita. –Yo te saqué de esa alucinación pero no fui capaz de ver con claridad cuál era tu deseo.

Alec abrió y cerró varias veces la boca, semejante a un pez boqueando, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, desviando la cara a un lado.

-Soñé que mi padre daba un discurso ante la comunidad de cazadores diciendo que estaba muy orgulloso de mí, de mis hazañas. Gracias a mi habíamos derrotado a Sebastian. Estabais todos allí…Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Max… tú… Yo estaba tan feliz. Por fin había sido reconocido por mi padre. Al fin había logrado que alguien se sintiera orgulloso de mí. Había conseguido que todos me aceptaran. –Magnus acarició su pelo mientras hablaba, enredando mechones oscuros entre sus largos dedos. –Y… -tomó una gran bocana de aire. –Mi padre anunció nuestra boda.

La mano de Magnus quedó colgando, sostenida por uno de los mechones de Alec. Tenía una expresión entre sorprendida y divertida.

-Sabía que tu deseo era estar juntos, pero no imaginé que tu padre celebraría delante de centenares de cazadores de sombras que nos íbamos a casar. Vaya, terroncito, eso es inesperado.

Alec sacudió la mano del brujo de encima suya con los pómulos ardiendo.

-¡No me llames terroncito! –bufó y escuchó la risa cantarina de Magnus.

-Bueno, ya has conseguido una parte de ese sueño. Tu padre está abiertamente orgulloso de ti y aunque vuestras tensiones no se han disuelto del todo, al menos ha reconocido el error en su trato contigo y en su forma de pensar. Así que, tan solo queda la segunda parte. –Magnus le lanzó una mirada significativa. -¿Quién soy yo para negarte tu deseo de casarte conmigo? –guiñó un ojo mientras lo decía.

Alec ahogó un grito y parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-No pongas esa cara, Alexander. Isabelle estaría encantada con la organización de la boda de su hermano. Además, compartimos el mismo gusto estético. –se miró el esmalte de uñas, ignorando deliberadamente que el nephilim estaba casi al borde del infarto. –Y siempre me gustó el dorado. –concluyó.

-Dijiste que los demonios no comprendían el corazón humano y no sabían cuáles de nuestros deseos eran reales o no, ¿qué te hace pensar que el de casarnos lo era? –protestó Alec, tratando de pasar cuanto antes aquel incómodo momento.

En dos zancadas, Magnus se trasladó al salón. Presidente Miau yacía en el sofá, afilándose las uñas con este con parsimonia y ajeno a todo. El brujo alcanzó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número para horror de Alec.

-¿Isabelle? ¿Qué te parecería organizar mi boda?

-¡MAGNUS! –el cazador se abalanzó hacia él tratando de arrebatarle el móvil, pero Magnus le esquivó con habilidad. Alec escuchó gritos al otro lado y el parloteo inconfundible de su hermana. Incluso a esa distancia podía notar la emoción y felicidad en su tono de voz. Incluso diría que histeria. –Te mataré, te juro por el Ángel que te mataré.

Magnus colgó alegre y estalló en carcajadas.

-Mi pequeño nephilim, tú y yo sabemos que eso es imposible. Me quieres demasiado. –le atrapó por las muñecas y le tiró al sofá. El gato maulló molesto y se escapó corriendo hacia el dormitorio.

-Espero que lo arregles. Te odio. –gruñó con el peso del brujo encima de él.

-En cambio yo te amo, Alexander. Para siempre. –y cerró su promesa sellando sus labios con los de su… prometido.


End file.
